Conversations
by kisekiii
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are finally together. Sasuke became an ANBU Captain whilst Naruto is the Rokudaime now. With the pressures of their work meaningless conversations and operations arise. No plot, basically collections of one-shots.
1. Sasuke's New Hairstyle

TITLE: Conversations

**TITLE: ****Conversations**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto **

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! I am not really very "in" to so-much mushiness and romance that I want to throw up. But there will be romance here if you just really look or read closely.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters because it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot—even if there isn't any.

**One- Sasuke's New Hairstyle**

When Naruto was younger his dream was to become a Hokage of Konoha. He wanted to protect his village from unwanted nemesis. Even though this village treated him as a demon; as a trash he has proven them all wrong. He proved to them that yes, there is the Kyuubi inside of him but that isn't him.

Kyuubi was Kyuubi. Naruto was Naruto.

He said that he can be a Hokage one day.

And he did.

Imagine his utter shock and joy when Tsunade baa-chan informed him that she wanted him to become the next Hokage; the Rokudaime.

He proved all his critics and detractors wrong. At the age of 18 he became the Rokudaime.

Currently he was in his office looking at Yondaime's picture; his father. He smiled at the picture and said, "Ne, tou-san I've become the Rokudaime now."

As he sat down his chair he reminisced in the past. But soon enough he chuckled as he compared his friend's status and attitude in the past to the present.

Sure, everyone is either a Chuunin or a Jounin now. While others lead their clans but never forgot their duties as a Konoha Shinobi.

Neji became part of the ANBU. And speaking of ANBU's a certain ANBU Captain has just become his lover.

Uchiha Sasuke.

After he brought Sasuke back three years ago their relationship deepened. It grew from rivalry and friendship to brotherly love. Then in a flash it became a lover's kind of love. One was reserved the other was outgoing. Opposites. But that's how it is right?

Opposites attract. But you see they're not really entirely opposites. The level of their difference isn't like the distance of the Sun to Pluto. They also have this big similarity.

The similarity: their love for each other.

A knock on the door sporadic his thoughts.

"Come in," he replied.

As the door opened he smiled and ran to hug the person.

"Sasuke!!" he shouted.

Sasuke was caught off-guard and they both fell on the floor with Naruto on top and Sasuke at the bottom.

"Oi, get of me dobe," sighed Sasuke at his lovers chuckling state. _So un-hokage like," _he thought.

As Naruto got up he noticed something about Sasuke that made him frown. He sat on his table as Sasuke stood before him. As Naruto stared at "it" again his frown deepened causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm," replied Naruto.

"What hmm?" he asked yet again.

"Hmm," Naruto replied again.

"I said what, Naruto," said Sasuke obviously nearly irritated now. Too engrossed in his thoughts he barely heard what Naruto said.

"Your hair," Naruto said.

Everything was silent. Only the chirping of the crickets can be heard. (A/N: Does crickets even chirp?)

It took Sasuke a moment or two to realize what Naruto had said.

"What?" he snapped.

Naruto looked thoughtful then said, "Your hair."

"I heard you right. But what I mean is what about my hair?" he asked.

"You need a new hairstyle. Your hair is just so…messy. It needs something new. We're going to have your hair cut," Naruto stated.

"What? There's nothing wrong with my hair. Why don't you go bug your own hair," said Sasuke.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair, Sasuke. But there IS something wrong with YOUR hair," alleged Naruto.

"And what makes you think that there is something wrong with my hair?!" asked Sasuke irritated.

"Because I said so."

Sasuke looked at him stupidly for a moment. Why did Naruto seem to take interest in his hair now?

"And if you said so why do you think should I believe you?" dared Sasuke.

"Well, if the villagers of Konoha, the Council of Konoha and the Kage's of the other nations believe in my every word then that means everything I say is pure in its sense and is being believed," replied Naruto.

Sasuke was silent for a moment then,

"No."

"Huh? But it's an order you can't refuse an order from the Hokage."

"No."

"You do know that if you don't follow my orders I can banish you from Konoha and since I am friends with the other Kage's then I can simply ask them not to accept you. Then you will have nowhere to go,"

"I'd rather be listed as a missing-nin than let anyone mess with my hair," stated Sasuke calmly.

Naruto looked at him then,

"Sasuke, please," he asked as he latched himself in Sasuke's arm and doing his puppy-dog eyes.

Sasuke twitched. This dobe just knows his weakness.

"I said no."

"Pwease."

"No.

"Pretty pwease."

"No."

With an irritated sigh Naruto detached himself from Sasuke arm then said with courage, "Uchiha Sasuke if you do no follow my orders right now I am going to break up with you!" he shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened and swiftly became Sharingan.

"You can't do that!" he shouted back.

"You bet I can."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to attack Naruto with his Chidori or something then,

"No."

Naruto looked at him incredulously then smirked,

"Are you sure, Sa-su-ke?" asked Naruto emphasizing each syllable.

Sasuke twitched. This is not happening.

"I already said no, Naruto."

"Oh, I'm sure you can always find someone else besides me. After all you do have the looks. Because I'm pretty sure I can always go to Neji or Gaara after this. Ne, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke looked at him like a deer caught in a head light.

"It's still a no," he replied.

_**Later**_

Naruto was currently holding a pair of scissors and Sasuke was sitting on a chair. Sasuke frowned as he looked around him. The only thing that's between them and the others, who Naruto excitedly announced that he was inviting all of them to see the all-new Uchiha Sasuke, was a door.

His frown was still intact when he thought again. They all thought that Sasuke was the one pulling the strings in their relationship how very WRONG they were.

Because the one who is really pulling the strings here is presently at his back thinking thoroughly. How, you may ask, can he see him if he's at the back? Well, duh there is a mirror in front of him.

"Yosh! We shall call this happening 'Operation do Sasuke a favor by renewing his hairstyle after eighteen years!'" shouted Naruto as he was finally done thinking on Sasuke's new hairstyle. Sasuke twitched he didn't want that to happen and besides exaggerated it wasn't eighteen years hell, he didn't even have hair when he was still very little.

Naruto took a cloth and then wrapped it around Sasuke's eyes.

"What the hell is this for dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"So that you'll be surprised Sasuke-teme."

"Remember my conditions Naruto. If you ever…" growled Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you mustn't look stupid. Your hair must not be like Ero-sennin's nor like Kakashi-sensei's. It shouldn't be girly and most of all you should not be bald. I've got everything. Now, stop worrying Sasuke," replied Naruto.

_**Minutes later…**_

Naruto exited the room and dragged Sasuke behind him then turned to his friends.

"I now present to you the new and refreshed Uchiha Sasuke! Tada!"

Everyone looked up, excited to see what Naruto has done with Sasuke and what they saw left them speechless.

Naruto looked around expectantly, "Well?" he asked.

Crickets chirping.

More crickets chirping.

Flies started to fly above them.

Crickets chirped again, then,

"Anou," it was Sakura who broke the silence, "So Naruto-kun what exactly is new about Sasuke's hair? I mean his hair now is just like his hair before he entered that room."

The others nodded in agreement.

Sasuke snatched the mirror from Naruto's hands and looked at himself.

"Yeah, so what exactly changed?" asked Sasuke.

"What are you people, blind? I can't believe you actually passed the Chuunin and Jounin exams with that kind of eyesight" Naruto started, "I cut some of his bangs here and here than I cut some of his hair there. That's his new hairstyle," replied Naruto proudly.

And then they were all, "Oh, yeah." And "How come I didn't notice?"

Naruto stood there nodding in satisfaction when Sasuke said, "I still don't see any changes."

Naruto looked at him sharply before smiling venomously and replying, "Well you must have gone blind after our sex last night. I didn't know that I was that good in doing my hand job at you that you became blind because of the pleasure I gave you."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's figure disappear. He was left there standing by the others.

_**That night…**_

"Mou! Where the hell is Sasuke-teme?!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke wasn't home yet.

_**Somewhere…**_

Nobody noticed a figure that was left standing in a room; eyes wide from shock.

So, how was it?

Well, anywayz please review! Onegaishimasu!!

Next chapter will be entitled: Kakashi's Sharingan


	2. Kakashi's Sharingan

TITLE: Conversations

**TITLE: ****Conversations**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto **

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! I am not really very "in" to so-much mushiness and romance that I want to throw up. But there will be romance here if you just really look or read closely.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters because it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot—even if there isn't any.

**Two- Kakashi's Sharingan**

Naruto impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. He looked around him and frowned. These jounins were punctual as always except that _one_.

Gai was there with his usual smile beside him was Kurenai and then there was Asuma. Let's count with Naruto shall we?

Okay, one (Gai), two (Kurenai), three (Asuma) and—

"Where the hell is Kakashi sensei?! I said I want the four of you here at eight o'clock sharp and what's the time now?!" Naruto shouted outraged and very much pissed off to a certain silver-haired-masked-hides one of his eyes-always late-and his previous sensei.

Gai answered his question, "Well, according to the clock of the Youth it is nine o'clock already."

"Geez, one hour late. Honestly that Kakashi, when will he learn? He has always been late in meetings like this no matter who the Hokage is," complained Kurenai.

"Aa, your right. But when Yondaime was Hokage he was never late. In fact, he was even there before the time," joined Asuma.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto.

"I think it's because he respects Yondaime. I mean he was Kakashi's sensei after all and Yondaime was really very nice to him and treated him like his own kin and such," explained Asuma.

"Oh, I see," said Kurenai as she directed her attention back to the Rokudaime.

Naruto pondered about this for a while before saying, "I don't care if Yondaime was his previous sensei because I happened to become the SON of his oh so Yondaime!"

"Aa, you're his son Naruto. No need for you to shout it to the whole world," stated a voice in the window.

They all looked at the window and sighed dejectedly. Yep, it was the ever late Copy Ninja Kakashi.

"Yo," came his usual greeting.

Naruto looked at him before replying, "Good, you're now complete. Well as all of you know it is time for our yearly genin exams and you four will be the new senseis of these genins."

The four nodded in understanding. "Is that all Hokage-sama?" asked Gai.

"Aa. You may now leave."

"Hai," they said in unison. They were about to go out when Naruto spoke, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the new rule."

The four of them looked at him curiously. No Hokage has ever changed the rules well, that's actually because it was the Council who does that.

"These genins have proved themselves very well. So I order you to train and concentrate in them more than what you did with us. And, if I receive a report that this teacher happens not to concentrate on his students because of a certain perverted book written by a very much perverted man and read by a very much equal perverted man I will surely see to it that all these perverted books shall be burnt. Also that I will make sure that this perverted man who writes them can no longer write after I'm done with him and the equally perverted man who reads it I shall make sure he can no longer read after I tear out his eyeballs," stated Naruto smiling threateningly at the shocked-stricken Kakashi.

They all nodded once more and left but he can still hear their conversations. It was something like, "Poor Kakashi." "Who knew Naruto also has a sadistic streak running in his blood." And, "Condolence Kakashi."

Naruto chucked at himself for thinking of this very smart plan. I mean if you were an opponent of Kakashi you'd certainly look for his weakness but hell you wouldn't expect that his weakness was a certain perverted book.

He has done his threatening impeccably.

But that was a hard thing to do. I mean yeah it's so easy to burn those books but to actually torture Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin it's kinda hard.

Ero-sennin might actually look like just a stupid-drunkard-hermit-who likes to do miraculous research and is a prick but he can certainly kill you. I mean he doesn't even have to attack you he can already kill you by showing you that he actually is a great ninja full of bolt from the blues.

Then there's Kakashi-sensei. With the title "Copy Ninja" you can already conclude that he's not your average opponent and with that Sharingan of his.

Sharingan.

That's strange Kakashi is not an Uchiha yet he acquired the Sharingan. He remembered the day they asked him how he got his Sharingan and he simply replied that it was a gift from a friend.

So most probably that the "friend" is an Uchiha.

But he hasn't seen any Uchiha that has only one Sharingan.

Maybe the friend wasn't an Uchiha. But then how did posses the Sharingan? Maybe another friend gave it to Kakashi-sensei's friend or another friend of the friend of the friend of Kakashi-sensei—

"Woah! It's so confusing!"

Then…

Sharingan.

Sharingan means Uchiha.

And Uchiha means…

_**Later…**_

"So remind me how we ended up doing this Naruto," asked Sasuke.

"Shh…"

"This is rather getting uncomfortable Naruto."

So, what exactly is it they're doing? Well it's like this,

"Being quiet is the key to the success of this operation called, 'Operation Research on Sharingan to find out how Kakashi-sensei acquired the Sharingan!' so Sasuke my dear keep still while I examine your eyes closely."

"But I didn't think that you trying to poke my eye is part of it!" snapped Sasuke as he whacked Naruto's hand away from his eyes.

Naruto sighed. This was harder than he thought. He didn't even consider Sasuke's jackass attitude. I mean hell yeah he loved Sasuke but something must be done with his attitude maybe that will be his next operation. Yeah, that'd be great.

"Why don't you simply ask Kakashi-sensei if you're that interested," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him as if he was the most stupid, moron, imbecile in the world.

"What?" asked Sasuke irritated by the look that Naruto was giving him.

"Well where's the fun in that? If I asked him then this operation will end quickly and I have to go back to my office and being back to my office means doing piles and piles of crap called paper work and then I shall be bored and that will lead to I don't know."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto as if he was the most stupid, moron, and imbecile in the world.

"What?" asked Naruto irritated by look that Sasuke was giving him.

"Nothing," replied Sasuke.

And then a light bulb appeared on Naruto's head.

"Ahah! Actually Sasuke you can help me by hearing me out then you can give your suggestion!"

"Whatever. Just do it quickly so we can continue where we left it at your office this morning," replied Sasuke smirking.

Naruto let the comment pass and started to speak, "Well you see I'm really curious on how Kakashi-sensei possessed the Sharingan. Then I remembered that he said that it was blah blah and thingy so maybe that whatever was an Uchiha. But I haven't seen any this and that and you know it. So now I really don't know what to do."

"You really won't know what to do next and neither will I if all you TELL ME IS BLAH BLAH and THIS THINGY WHATEVER!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reaction, "I was trying to see your reaction and it was priceless anyway. Well you see I'm really curious on how Kakashi-sensei possessed the Sharingan. Then I remembered that he said that it was given to him by a friend so maybe that friend was an Uchiha. But I haven't seen any Uchiha around that only has one Sharingan. So now I really don't know what to do."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was the most stupid, moron, and imbecile in the world.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"How will you see any Uchiha when the only Uchiha left is me and Itachi?"

No response.

Everything was quiet.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Naruto.

No response.

Everything was quiet.

"Yeah, I'm right."

No response.

Everything was quiet.

"Well, anyway I have decided to just ask Kakashi-sensei. See you around then, 'Suke."

Naruto then turned to leave.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," called Sasuke.

"Oh. Okay," replied Naruto as he waited for Sasuke to catch up with him.

"First, we need to find Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke.

"Yeah. C'mon follow me I know where he is," replied Naruto.

_**After a while…**_

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei," acknowledged Sasuke and Naruto.

"Any reason why you're here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well you see Sasuke had a question for you," replied Naruto smirking at Sasuke's reaction.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Actually we were here because Naruto planned on asking you something not me," said Sasuke whilst glaring at Naruto.

"What are you saying Sasuke? C'mon don't be shy and ask Kakashi-sensei now," replied Naruto.

Sasuke was about to retort when Kakashi interjected, "You two stop this and start asking now."

"Well, uhm you see," started Naruto and continued to tell him on how curious they _both _were on how he got his Sharingan and of course making Sasuke protest in that if not for Naruto threatening to break up with him if he doesn't stop which he of course complied immediately.

Kakashi sighed, "This eye was given to me by my best friend and his name was Obito Uchiha. We were on a mission then and due to my arrogance he died but before he died completely he gave me his eye and thanked me for everything and you know that part already."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other they never expected that eye's story to be that emotional.

"Well, if that's all I will leave now for I have to go to my new students," with that he walked away before stopping and saying, "Oh and the reason I read _Icha Icha_ Paradise is because one of the characters name is Obito and his attitude is very much similar to Obito's. That is my only way of reminiscing about my mistake and our moments as best friends besides training this eye that is." And with out further a due he left.

_**While walking home…**_

They were walking in silence it was Naruto who bust the silence.

"I feel sorry for Kakashi sensei."

"Hn," came Sasuke's reply.

"Ne, 'Suke…"

"Hn."

"I was thinking and I wanted to ask you something. It's about us," said Naruto seriously.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he looked at Naruto. This was not good. What did he want to talk about? Was he breaking up with him? NO! He can't live with out _his _Naruto. Or wait maybe… he wanted babies! What?! But, but he can't give him babies. And is it because of that that he wants to break up? What am I going to do? I—!

"…ke…suke…SASUKE!" screamed Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"Can I have your other eye?" asked Naruto innocently.

"I—"

Sasuke was left speechless. Was that what he wanted to ask?

"Why did you suddenly want my eye?"

"Well that Obito friend of Kakashi-sensei gave his eye to him and they're best friends and we're best friends and lovers at the same time and you know."

"Oh."

"So, 'Suke will you give me your eye?"

Sasuke looked at him before replying with a smile, "I can't Naruto."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because if I don't have my other eye the other won't work efficiently and if it doesn't work efficiently I can't protect you. And if I can't protect you and die not only will Tsunade beat the crap out of me but I will also kill myself. Besides why would you want a single eye when you already own me and my heart? But if you still want my eye because your not contented I am willing to give it to you." stated Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and went to Sasuke and took his hand.

"Aa, your right. I've changed my mind Sasuke I don't want your eye anymore because I already have you."

Then they continued walking home when Naruto suddenly said, "Oh and I have to take the new rule out. If I knew that that book meant a lot to him because of his friend I wouldn't have banned it."

"Yeah, you should do that," agreed Sasuke.

_**That morning…**_

Kakashi was the happiest man on Earth. Why? Because he can now freely read again his precious book.

Naruto actually believed him when he said the part why he was reading that.

"Sorry Obito. I just can't help myself but use you at that moment. You can forgive me right? Well if not you can always beat me up when we meet again."

_**Somewhere…**_

"Achoo!"

"Ew Tobi, un! Stop spreading your virus on me."

"But Deidara-sempai that's one of Tobi's ways of showing his affection to his precious loved one! Believe me Dei-chan! Tobi is a good boy after all."

"Showing your affection, hmm? Don't kid me, un!"

With that said our dearest Deidara kicked our dear Tobi.

Aww… you could really feel the love in the air don't you?

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Finally done chapter 2!

Please review! Onegaishimasu!

Thank you so much to those who will and to those who have.

Next Chapter: Sasuke's Attitude


End file.
